XCOM Wiki:User Conduct Guidelines
This page contains the XCOM Wiki's user conduct guidelines. It describes what is considered good editor behavior on this wiki. *''Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged.'' *''If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new rule or guideline, please use the talk page.'' User Conduct Rules and Regulations User conduct rules and regulations are enforced by immediate administrative action. General * Do not vandalize: Simply put, do not mess pages up on purpose. Blanking articles or sections, replacing content with nonsense or intentionally adding inaccurate information to articles is considered vandalism. * Do not plagiarize: Do not copy the content of other sites and authors and try to pass it off as your own. If a site allows use of its content, state your source. * Do not start edit wars: Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue on the article talk page. Repeatedly reverting each other's changes ("edit warring") is bound to escalate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask another user to mediate. In general, if someone reverts an edit you made, you should not re-add it without reaching a consensus on the article's talk page. * Do not misuse talk pages: Talk pages are for the discussion of their respective articles and not for general chatter. Use the forum for the latter. Messages or questions for individual users can be left on the message wall found on their user page. Posts that do not pertain to discussion of an article itself may be deleted regardless of their time of posting. * Do not edit other users' profile pages: Profile pages in the "User" namespace are generally considered to be the property of the user they belong to. You can put whatever you like on your user profile page (as long as you do not violate common rules of decency or insult other users) and nobody else is allowed to edit without your permission. In turn, you may not edit other users' profile pages without their permission either. * Avoid using obtrusive signatures: Custom signatures which are obtrusive, annoying or unnecessarily large should be avoided as they detract from the purpose of talk and forum pages. Inter-User Conduct * Do not edit other people's comments: Editing or removing other peoples' remarks in the forum, on discussion pages, or their personal user page is considered bad behavior. Post your own thoughts on the talk pages, and leave others to their own. * User conflicts: This rule is a simple conflict rule. If there is a user conflict and it is disrupting the wiki, it must be brought to the attention of an admin; if an admin is involved in the conflict, please contact an another admin or in extreme circumstances you can reach out to the Wikia Support Staff through the page. Talk, Forum, Blog, and Discussion pages * Don't spam: Comments that are considered spam will be deleted by the staff. Examples of spam include one word posts, meaningless statements such as "XCOM x'' rocks/sucks" or random, nonsensical comments. * '''Don't flame': Comments intended to provoke other users (flamebait) or insulting them outright (flaming) will be deleted by the staff and may be grounds for blocking. * Don't be rude: Excessive rudeness to other posters (whether they are anonymous or not) is not welcome. Such comments will be deleted and may be grounds for blocking. * Be readable: If your message can't be understood, it may be considered spam. Leetspeek does constitute unreadability. Use of multiple accounts *Using multiple accounts on the wiki is discouraged. Bureaucrats may consider requests to have an additional or replacement account where there is a reason to do so. Bans from one account generally carry over to other accounts, and other accounts should not be used to avoid a (non self requested) ban on another account. *Use of multiple accounts to evade chat bans or site blocks will result in immediate administrative action. Guidelines for Better User Conduct User conduct guidelines are general recommendations for user conduct, but gross violations may be enforced by administrative action. * Be bold: If you find something that can be improved, improve it and encourage others to do the same. * Be polite: It's not only important what you say but also how you say it. Be civil when talking to other people and treat them with respect. This site is built on cooperation. * Be unbiased and factual. A wiki article should stick to the facts. You may think that a certain weapon is awesome, or that Dr. Vahlen's battlefield comments are annoying, and you may be right - but those statements still don't belong in a wiki article. * Be professional. Avoid inserting opinions, jokes, pop-culture references, etc. to the wiki's articles. Please try to use appropriate spelling, capitalization and punctuation when posting. * Assume good faith: Do your best to assume that other editors are trying to help unless you have evidence to the contrary. Accidents happen, and not everybody has a lot of experience with editing a wiki. * Use edit summaries: Edit summaries are there to explain your changes - use them as often as possible. It helps with getting everybody on the same page and prevents conflicts with other editors. If the explanation is too long, add more on the talk page. * Sign comments: Add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of all of your comments on talk and forum pages to automatically add your username and a timestamp when you hit Save/Publish. Do not get carried away and do the same thing on mainspace articles though, only on talk pages and forums. * Use the preview button: It helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes; re-read your work to check for spelling/grammatical errors, formatting issues, and red links. * Don't forget to have fun!: Wikias are places to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about your favorite topics. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing! The contents of this page as originally posted were adapted from the Fallout Wiki: User conduct guideline. Category:Policy